Ranger school The beggining
by pikaremo
Summary: Kate joins the ranger school, there are now 3 boys, and 3 girls.  Will Kate fall for any 3 of the boys? Or will Keith, Kellyn, and Isaac fall for any of the girls? FIND OUT! :D Dun forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Pikaremo, here! This is my first fanfic, hope you like it!**

**Keith, do the disclaimer, please!**

**Keith: Pik does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. If she did, she would let rangers and trainers be in the same game!**

**Damn the game companies!**

**Kate: ... yeah.**

Ranger school - the beggining

Chapter 1. CAPTURE ON!

Kate looped the stylus four times over a very bemused and confuddled pikachu until it blinked and smiled. It now understood Kate was it's friend. Kate punched the air. "Yes!"

"Gratz," Mr Kaplan smirked, "You've passed the test! You're now a part of our team of elite spies. We branch 'em out to the farthest corners of Almia where they... Okay, Okay! Stop giving me death glares Kate!"

Miss April strolled in and flicked her hair.

"Mr. Kaplan, I take it you have been enlightening my student in the ways of a ranger and **not** in the ways of a spy? I will not **stand** for that rubbish! ... Wait? Why are you cowering from Kate?"

While Miss April had been talking, Kate had been glaring at Mr. Kaplan, but when Miss April turned to look at her, Kate stared innocently up into Miss April's chocolate brown Eyes.

"Do you know, Kate?"

Kate shook her head.

"No, miss."

~sigh~, "Oh well," Miss April walked to the door, "Come, now Kate, I will introduce you to your Classmates."

**Mr. Kaplan's POV**

Kate obediently followed Miss April outside, but, with the teacher gone, a woman on the opposite side of the room burst out laughing.

"Y-you!" Mr Kaplan cried.

"You SO like miss April!" Ms. Claire was hunched over, shaking with laughter, "You also got done by a teenager!"

Mr. Kaplan scowled and got back to work.

**Sorry it's so short. Next one will be longer. Promises!**

**Probs get more than today  
><strong>

**Dun forget to R&R!**

**Keith: Can I be in the next chapter?**

**Kate: Shut it.**

**Disclaimer: Pikaremo doesnt own pokemon at all.**

**\/**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm back for the second chapter in this series! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! promises!**

**Keith: Stop saying promise"s"...**

**Kate: shut up Keith. #evil smile#**

**Keith: what? **

**Kate: Oh, nothing. #eviiiiil smile!#**

**Kate, disclaimer.**

**Kate: Pikaremo does not own pokemon in any way, shape, or form. If she did, she would make rangers and trainers appear in the same games.**

**Darn you, game makers!**

**Keith: calm down.**

**Shut up Keith, or I'll make your habit saying "Toodles! or downsies, nowns!"**

**#EVIL SMILE#**

**Keith: #horrified look# noooooO!**

**The ranger school. The beggining**

**Chapter 2**

**Keith's POV**

I was talking to Kellyn, about a rumoured, "new girl" who was supposedly coming into our class today, when Miss April walked in and clapped her hands.

"Now, now, everyone," she looked around at all of us, all five of us, "As you should know, a new girl will be coming into our class today... Keith, why are you smirking. Is it because you think you're better that her?"

I scowled at her insult.

"From what I understand, she did extremely well on her test, and has come here from the Fiore region by herself. In she comes!"

**Kate's POV**

I walked in, to the front of the class, and realised how small the class was. I smiled nervously, there were three boys and two other girls. Jeez, I thought. Are they trying to make a love-bird class? None of the boys were good looking anyway.

"Well, come on," Miss April prompted, " Introduce yourself."

"Hi," I started, "My name's Kate, I came here from the Fiore region to become a ranger. I'm 15 and happy to be here."

I'm sure I sounded like a noob, but that can't be helped now.

**Keith's POV**

And then she broke out into a beautiful smile and introduced herself. Kate... Memorised, and worth memorising too. I hope we can be friends. That reminds me, there's a winter balle coming up soon, and there's now 3 boys and 3 girls. I'm thinking about asking Linda, but I know Isaac likes her. Maybe I'll ask Kate. Wait, What am I thinking. Kate's just arrived and I'm thinking about Dating? I'm a freak. Seriously.

"You can have the seat next to... Keith." Miss April pointed at me, and I waved.

Oh shi-

**Kate's POV**

Miss April pointed to a red-headed boy who waved. I walked over and sat down at the desk. The rest of the lesson was boring, and when it ended, I was surrounded by the other 5 students.

My list of people and how to remember them:

Rythmi: Blonde and cheerful.

Linda: A purplette and timid.

Keith: redhead and fiesty.

Isaac: Blonde and clever.

Kellyn: Blonde and Casual.

They took me on a tour of the shool, ending up in the homeroom.

"Ok, so Rythmi gave you a tour of the shchool, now I'm gonna go back to my dorm. See ya in the morning, Linda, Rythmi, and the new kid who's name I can't remember." Keith yawned.

Kellyn and Isaac went with him and the girls retired to their dorm.

**The boy's dorm**

The boys got ready for bed, and Keith read a comic.

"Kellyn, when's the balle again?" Isaac asked.

"Next Monday. We'll go find some clothes at the weekend."

Isaac nodded and drifted off to sleep, and Kellyn soon after.

Keith lay awake thinking of the next day. It would be Thursday, free study day in the library. Hmm. He thought, I think I'll do some pranks.

**Okay, so it wasn't much longer, but I need some ideas on what'll happen next! Review your answers, and I'll use the best one. TY!**

**Keith: Can I use a Tangrowth to kill Linda?**

**No. Buzz off.**

**Linda: KEITH YOU MEANIE!**

**Kate: Look what you've done!**

**I dun own pokemon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate: Jeez, talk about NOT UPDATING!**

**#Cowers behind Linda#**

**Linda: Kate, stop being a mean, grouchy, piggish, selfish, annoying, backtalking... PIKACHU!**

**All:...**

**Yeah. Ok. Thanks, Linda. Sorry about not updating, and Kate is just selfish cuz she hasn't been talked about for ages. So. 2012! YAAAAAY! I'm going to add a special bonus scene for Linda and Isaac. But, no more on that!**

**Rater thanks!**

**(If you don't understand what this is, it's when I thank people who've reveiwed and I answer questions!)**

**Loomena: Thanks for the pokemon category!**

**Thats it. Yeah.**

**So, on with the chapter. ENJOY!**

**Isaac: I can't WAIT!**

**#GLARES AT ISAAC# SHUT UP ISAAAAAAAAAC! YOU'LL WRECK IT! I'll take that scene out, then hmm?**

**Isaac: NOOOOO! You wouldnt!**

**#evil grin#**

**Mwahahaha**

**Kate or Keith do the disclaimer.**

**Kate: Pikaremo doesn't own pokemon. If she did, she'd make rangers and trainers appear in the same games.**

**Darn you, people who create pokemon games!**

**Keith: get on with it!**

**Pokemon ranger school. The beggining. CH. 3**

Kate woke up in the morning the next day to Linda jumping up and down. Great, she thought, its blooming new years eve.

"Mornin' Kate!" Linda almost screamed with exitement.

"Urgh." Kate groaned as she pulled on her ranger school uniform.

"It's not even night or evening yet, Linda, don't get too exited!"

Though Linda neither replied nor jumped, she had a massive grin on her face, that Kate had to smack off her.

Linda rubbed the red mark off her face.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaate, I've been trying to keep my face looking good so Isaac would invite me to-!" She stopped, and clamped a hand round her mouth.

Kate smirked. "To?"

"Thesnowflakewinterballe!" Linda blurted, and the other two rolled their eyes.

"You know he's going to, and anyway, if he asks either of us, we'll decline, then he'll HAVE to ask you. Right, Kate?" Rythmi nudged Kate in the ribs, and Kate nodded, her face screwed up in immence pain.

At least that got her off the thought of new years eve, Kate thought.

"And I want to go to the fireworks show tonight with him."

Kate groaned. She'd forgotten about that. Who would she ask?

Isaac poked his head around the door, only to see Linda and the other girls in their pajamas. It shouldn't really have been embarrasing, but Isaac blushed when he saw Linda was wearing a pajama top with "Snuggle up and snooze" on the front, and blushed.

"I-uh, I... Um, I, yeah, so um-" He couldn't say it.

"Oh spit it out, Isaac." Kate folded her arms, "And make it quick, we're about to get changed."

Isaac turned a deep crimson shade at that, and blurted his message out,

"Uuuuumm, once you've had your breakfast come to the pledge stone please."

And he was gone.

"Strange." Rythmi frowned, "There's more to that than meets the eye, I mean, he's not telling us somehting."

"Naw, you don't say." Kate raised her eyebrows and got changed.

**Kate's POV**

Me, Rythmi and Linda came down the stairs and into the classroom for breakfast. But, suprise suprise, the boys weren't there. I could see Janice staring at us all the while we ate our breakfasts, but she looked away if one of us looked her in the eye. She was in on the boys' secret, but her lis were sealed. Her bidoof squealed outside, and she hurried out to feed them, probably glad of something to get her away from our curious stares.

"Well, I guess we'd better go and see what the boys want." Rythmi stood, and me and Linda shrugged and joined her.

"I bet they're playing a prank on us!" Linda scowled.

"If they are, we'll disturb Keith's nap time in the library." Rythmi smiled a develish grin.

"I have a plan for that, and we can do it wether or not this is a prank." I said.

We cleaned up our bowls and headed outside. Janice was there, though she shuffled out of our way when we walked toward her.

"Whats up, Janice?" Rythmi asked, hoping she'd tell us what was going on.

But Janice just said, "I'm just going to clean the dorms." Which wasn't too helpful.

"Very useful." I rolled my eyes.

The three of us proceeded down the stairs toward the pledge stone, where the boys were standing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, people, you're getting two in a row, to make up for not updating in ages! This is the second. Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger!**

**Keith: Loomena thinks it's Raichu.**

**Yeah. Sorry, Loomena, I changed it to Primape. Thought it'd be more effective!**

**Kellyn, disclaimer, now.**

**Kellyn: Ummmm, Pikaremo doesn't own pokemon. If she did, she'd let rangers and trainers appear in the same games.**

**Darn you, game makers!**

**Anyways, straight to the chapter!**

**Pokemon Ranger school - the beggining ch. 3**

**Normal POV**

As the girls approached, Isaac pointed to them and whispered something in Kellyn and Keith's ears. Though quite far away, Kate could make out, "What to do."

But the ground rumbled before the girls reached the stone, and 8 primeapes stampeded before the rangers-in-training. The pokemon picked the girls up, and carried them off, the boys dashing after them in quick persuit. They were hot on the Primeapes trail, and they were gaining on them. Isaac ran ahead of the others, being the fastest runner, and he was close enough to almost be able to grab the last primeapes tail. In the field, the boys decided that they had to do something, so they took action.

Keith and Kellyn took out their stylers while Isaac ran around the herd and stopped them in their tracks. Keith captured four, and Kellyn captured the the other half. Linda and Kate were unconcious, and Rythmi was in deep shock. Isaac picked Linda up and started taking her to the sick bay. Kellyn picked up a grodgy Rythmi, whose head was spinning, And Keith picked up Kate, whose eyes were glazed and she had a scared look plastered on her face. They took the girls to the sick bay where they sat at their bedsides till they woke up.

Janice came in, her, frown deepened when she saw the sight infront of her.

"I'm sorry boys, that was really unlucky. Especially because of what your intentions were..." She trailed off as Rythmi's eyes fluttered open.

"Where? Where am I? Kellyn? What are you doing?" She was confused as she sat up.

Kellyn smiled at her, "You were carried off by Primeapes, remember? Your in sick bay. I'm watching over you."

Rythmi blushed a bright red, "Y-your watching over me?"

"That's right." Kellyn said, "Rythmi, Will you go to the fireworks with me?"

Janice squealed, while Rythmi flung her arms around him in a friendly hug.

Linda opened one eye, "Did Kellyn ask Ryth to go to the firworks?"

"U- um, uh, Yeah, yeah he did." Isaac stuttered.

Janice sighed.

"Just tell her, Isaac."

"I- uh, um... L-linda?" He started.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"Please, will you go to the fireworks with me?"

"Of course."

Rythmi cheered. It was a happy sight. Until Keith coughed loudly. AHEM! (Yeah, Keith, you got a cold! =) )Then everyone looked at Kate. She wasn't showing any signs of waking up, and Keith was looking disappointed. But Rythmi just smiled. She knew.

"What if she doesn't wake up? I won't be able to go to the fireworks." Keith complained.

"You were going to ask Kate?" Linda raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Isaac was going with you, Kellyn was going with Ryth, so, yeah, I guess I was. Though I didn't particularly have a choice."

Kate muttered something, which sounded like, "But you still would have asked."

And Keith replied, forgetting she was "asleep", and retaliated saying, "Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't." He blushed.

Kate smiled and opened her blue eyes. She stared at Keith. "Looks like you're going to the fireworks after all."

Keith blushed, "Y-you heard that?"

**Rythmi's POV**

"Y-you heard that?" Keith blushed.

I wish I had a camera. Keith? Blushing? Not in a million years, I thought. But there he was, blushing because Kate overheard him complaining! Still, good prank Kate.

"Keith, I'm going to drag Kate off you, and Linda off you, Isaac. Girl's meeting in our dorm. We're going to get changed." I declared. And with that, I pulled the other two into our dorm.

**Girl's dorm (Rythmi's POV still)**

Linda and I hugged and squealed, while Kate folded her arms and rolled her eyes at us.

"Oh come on Kate, surely you noticed Keith?" Linda asked.

"Um, what?" Kate turned to Linda, curious.

I held my breath. PLEASE, Linda, do NOT wreck it. If it's not the right time, it won't work out!

"Oh, he seemed worried, that's all."

PHEW!

"Ok, now we should plan what to wear." Kate walked over to her wardrobe, looking inside, whilst me and Linda had a frantic pointing session. I drew my fingers across my lips, tyrying to to tell her to keep her mouth closed. She gave me the thumbs up, and went to join Kate. Keith, please, make your mind up!

**Boy's dorm (Isaac's POV)**

"What should I wear? What to wear!" I paced the room, a frantic debate going on in my head, while Kellyn pulled out a Green suit.

"This, Isaac? This is nice." He handed me it.

Keith snorted, "Kellyn, you want Isaac to look like a cucumber?"

But I quite liked the suit, so I tried it on, and it fitted perfectly. I decided to help Keith.

"And what are YOU wearing?" Kellyn asked him. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Dunno." He answered.

"You "dunno"?," I was confused, "This is an important event, almost (but not) a date, and you "dunno"?"

"'Bout right, thought it's not a date, Isaac, if it was, I'd wear my best suit."

"So, you don't care?" Kellyn was a bit angry, so I whispered in his ear,

"He might be covering it up", and Kellyn relaxed.

"I do care, I just dunno what to wear."

I went to the wardrobe and checked all of the suits until I found a nice Black and yellow one.

"What about this, then Keith?"

He seemed to like it, so he tried it on.

"It fits alright. Kellyn? What are you wearing?" He commented.

Kellyn held a blue and black suit up. We were set. Now, we just had to pick up our girls.

**Girl's dorm (Kate's POV)**

Rythmi showed us what she was going to wear, a red dress and a red flower in her hair.

All the while she was telling us about her makeup, heels, and jewellery, I was panicking! I only had one item of clothing worthy of this occasion. A gracea flower to put in my hair! No dress, shoes, or makeup or jewellery! I'm doomed.

Linda, apparently, was going to wear a blue dress and a blue ribbon around her hair, which she would tie up in a bun.

Oh good arceus save me now!

Rythmi and Linda looked at me, I didn't know what to do!

"Um, I..." I tried, but failed to come up with an explanation on, as Linda would later ask, Why the HECK didn't I bother to pack a dress.

"You don't have anything but that flower do you?" Rythmi raised her eyebrows.

"Why the HECK didn't you bother pack a Dress?" Linda asked.

(See? O.o Told you! 0.o)

"I- I dunno." Yeah. THAT was my pathetic excuse to say, My mom never bought me any, and I didn't really buy any myself. I fail.

"Well," Said Rythmi, "You'll just haveto not go then."

My eyes widened, "But I wanna see the fireworks!"

"...With Keith!" Said Keith who was hiding behind the door.

**Keith! You're not meant to do that! That's Rythmi's line, you pervert!**

"Ha, ha," Rythmi laughed, "You can borrow one of my dresses, I think I have even the one to match your flower!"

"Thank's, Ryth!"

Rythmi pulled out a gorgeous, white and silver dress, which suited and fitted me well.

We were ready.

**AAAAAAAAND CUT! I just wanna say, no more for now, probs gonna start the next Chappie today or tommorow. But hey, people! THIS CHAPTER IS REASONABLY LONG! I think.**

**Ty, Chibberd, got any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Haven't updated in ages... sorry! But, thanks to Chiberd, I'm writing again! Still need ideas (and requests for other cahpters!)**

**Keith: They're the same?**

**Linda: Shut your gob Keith, Kate DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Um, Lin? I'll decide who does the disclaimers.**

**Kate, Disclaimer now!**

**Linda: ...**

**Kate: Pikaremo doesn't own pokemon! If she did, she'd let rangers and trainers appear in the same games.**

**Darn you game makers!**

**...Yeah, anyway, lets get on with the story, then!**

**The Ranger school - the beggining chapter 5**

**Boy's dorm**

Keith and Kellyn were in their formal fireworkish attire, but Isaac was freaking out.

"What if I say something I'll regret?"

"You won't" Kellyn and Keith were tired of hearing his woes, and had forced him to put his suit on, however, that didn't stop him from worrying.

"What if she gets bored?"

"Linda doesn't get bored by fireworks."

The whole scene was basically just a strange argument between Isaac, and Keith & Kellyn.

"What if I trip, and she doesn't like me?"

"You won't trip."

"What if Linda suddenly dies?"  
>"Ummm, She won't?"<br>"What if... what if.?"

Isaac finished putting his suit on, and run out of ideas. The other two grabbed him and pushed him out the door.

"We're meeting them at the stairs to the pledge stone, where the fireworks will be." And off they went.

**Girls Dorm**

"Oooopsies!" Linda piped.

"What NOW, Linda?" Rythmi ffrowned at the purplette.

"I lost me Shoosie!"

"Uhhh, you what?"

"I lost my SHOE!"

"yaaaaaaaaay, you know, if Isaac sees you behaving like that, won't he think your a bit... childish?" Kate crossed her fingers.

"Ohmybutterscotchplumpers! Your sooooooo right!" Linda hopped about.

Kate sighed.

The girls passed Janet on their way to ascension square.

"Ohhh, it's all so exciting!" And Janet the 45 year old cleaner began dancing with her broom. The disturbing thing was, she was actually pretty good.

**Ascension Square**

**Keith's POV**

We were chatting about the girls' clothes, bickering (yea, girlish, what're you gonna do about it, huh?) Over what the girls would wear.

**(A/N Me: Keith, being a bit gansta are we?**

**Keith: No.**

**Me: (Evil smile) I have Literal evidence RIGHT HERE that sgests otherwise.**

**Keit: aaaand back to the chappy!)**

I thought that Kate would wear something... flouncy. It was just... Kateish. Yeah, I'm judging of the name, but so what?

But Kellyn said she'd wear something sensible. Isaac agreed, probably plain, as he'd asked her and she'd said she hadn't got any dresses.

Kellyn said Rythmi would go over the top, and I told him not to be mean to hi girlfriend. He turned SCARLET! And boy, oh boy, am I so gonna tease him!

Isaac decided Linda would go childish, and we actually agreed.

Were we in for a suprise! When the girl trio walked down those steps, Linda first, then Rythmi, flanking Kate, and obscuring her from our veiw, our jaws hung so low, they could have literally touched the ground.

Rythmi shyly blushed at our silence, Linda grinned at Isaac, and I was desperate to see Kate. Unfortunately, Rythmi read my mind. (somehow) and evilly grinned.

"You're not gonna see Kate until the fireworks start. That means that Isaac and Kellyn can look, they'll walk with us, but NOT YOU, KEITH!" I sulked.

"I can still talk to him right?" Kate piped up.

Rythmi chewed her lip. "No." She said simply

Kellyn and Isaac took their girl's arms, and gaped at Kate.

But they shut up.

By the time the fireworks started, I was impatient.

Then Rythmi tapped me on the shoulder.

"You can FINALLY look at your girlfriend, Keith!" She exclaimed.

I blushed, "She's not my girlfriend."

But they ignored me, and finally, stepped apart to reveal...

Nothing. She wasn't there.

"Looks like Kate abandoned you, Keith."

The feelings I had kept locked up were released, and I felt awful. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder for the second time, and I turned round to see Kate, she was beatiful.

"Hi, Keith!" She smiled at me, "Let's find a bench to whatch te fireworks from."

So, we sat down and the fireworks began. One pikachu firework made Kate jump, so I put my arm round her. She blushed, and that made me blush. So she blushed, seeing me blush even more. I smiled at her, hiding my blush, and stuffed those feelings away.

We continued to watch the firworks, until I felt a smallperson sleeping on my arm. It was Kate, she'd fallen asleep. I blushed scarlet, but I was feeling a little bit drowsy...

**Kate's POV**

My eyes fluttered open the next morning. I was on a bench in ascension square. The most embarrassing thing was, my head was on Keith's SHOULDER! How in poketopia did that happen? I grinned mischeviously, prodded Keith hard in his pressure point, and ran off... Oh I can't wait to see his face when he comes into lessons!

**WHOOOOOP! Finally finished it, thanks to xXxGlacionxXx's Awesome idea. Need more ideas though, for the next chappie! Chapter 6, eh? Might do a birthday or something. Whatcha think? Anyways, rate, reveiw and request please!**

**I dun own pokemon btw!**

**Kate: (sniggering) B-but Keith was just so... STARTLED!**

**shut up, Kate, you'll give it away! (glares)**

**Kate:(shuts up THANK ARCEUS!)  
>And, sorry Glaceon, I AM gonna be using: ARCEUSDAMNIT! kay? =P<strong>

**-Pikaremo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, thanks for the reveiws. This is gonna have some features from Chibberd, and LUNA. (xXGlaceonXx, the spelling nazi)**

**Ummmmmm, Isaac disclaimer please.**

**Isaac: In phycological theory, And in truth, Pikaremo, the author of this fanfiction series has asked me to perform the trecherous ritual of the Disclaim. Pikaremo, the author, does not, and probably, well, a 70%, 30% chance of ever owning the pokemon company. If she did, which, as I stated before, is incredibly unlikely, she would command that Pokemon trainers and pokemon rangers appear in the same pokemon ds/wii/console games.**

**Kate: Holy...**

**DARN YOU GAME MAKERS!**

**Keith: Isaac, that wasn't necessary.**

**...yeah, and on with the chappie!**

**Isaac: HEY! Did you know that the Male pikachu's eating habits are different from those of the females?**

**Kellyn: No.**

**Isaac: I'll tell you then.**

**Kellyn: No.**

**ON**

**WITH**

**THE**

**CHAPTER!**

**Pokemon ranger school: The beginning chapter 6**

**Keith's POV**

I will KILL Kate. I fell asleep during the fireworks yesterday, and that idiotic Pikaface PRODDED ME IN THE MOST PAINFUL PRESSURE POINT I HAVE, ARCEUS DAMNIT! **(Told you, Luna, and there'll be more of that!)**

I was in agony, and I came into class, my face twisted. Everyone burst out laughing, and even Miss April only just stifled back a chuckle.

I heard Kate tell Rythmi what she did, leaving out that she slept on my shoulder, and at the end, Rythmi said, "Absolutely Mewtastic!" Then she told the rest of the class.

**Kate's POV**

Yeah, that was a bit mean, but boy was it hilarious! He'll be meaning to get me back, so I'll need to watch out.

But when I got back, Keith was fuming! So, I retreated to my dorm, with Linda and Rythmi, but he followed us. I turned around, jabbed him in his pressure point and ran inside the dorm.

"KATE!" He wasn't made, not furious... muderous. ...And the look on his face was so funny! He stormed into the girl's dorm, but Rythmi and Linda didn't want him in there, so while he was tackling me, they ran over, pulled him off me, and pumelled him a bit. That, my friends, was comedy gold. But you'll never guess what was the icing on the cake! Kellyn and Isaac had poked their heads round the door and were filming me, Linda and Rythmi practically killing Keith! Brilliant!

**So, what do you think should happen next? Reveiw and rate please! Sorry for the late update ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been veery busy... ^^'. ****I hate school and homework D=**

**Kate: Long time, huh.**

**That's what I just said, Kate.**

**Keith: Wow, it's been a looong time.**

**Yes, I know this. That's **_**probably **_**why I said so.**

**Isaac: Did you know, it's been more than a month since you posted?**

**Um...yeah?**

**Linda: It's been so long, you thought my name was 'Lyndar' for Pumpkincupcake's sake!**

**...**

**Kellyn: It **_**has **_**been a long time, though, don't you agree, Rythmi?**

**Rythmi: Of **_**course **_**I agree with **_** you **_**Kellyn.**

**~Kellyn remains oblivious~**

**Right. One of you monkeys do the dis-**

**Keith: We're not monkeys, Kat.**

**I was being sar-**

**Isaac: Actually, Kat is, for once, correct... (~Death glare~) Um...I mean, as always, Kat is correct...heehee? Anyway, we **_**are**_** monkeys, Keith. We are their **_**desendants, **_**if you will.**

**Keith: I won't.**

**What? Can ONE of you JUST. DO. THE. !**

**Isaac: Disclaimer is one word, Kat.**

**I'LL TURN YOU INTO A WORD IN A MINUTE!  
>Isaac: That's physically impossible (~Sees my rage~) On seond thoughts... Kat does not own pokemon in any form. If she did, she would've taken the liberty to change the games, so that trainers and rangers could be in the same game.<strong>

**CURSEY YOUSE GAMEYMAKAS!**

**...**

**Chapter 7, Ranger School, The beginning**

**Kate's POV**

So, um...yeah. After us three girls had dragged Keith into the hallway, and paid Kellyn and Isaac for the video, we all logged onto the library computer. I clicked on the internet button, then typed in 'youtube'.

"Kate..." Rythmi said, almost scarily, "You've got a visitooor!"

"Juuust a second!" I called, and then uploaded the video.

I walked into the hall to see him. There. In the hallway. In the school. In the Almia region. In my life. Again.

"Rythmi..." I said, backing away slowly, "Get. Him. Out. Of. Here." She seemed to understand, and gave the person a _very _good telling off, before taking me to the dorm and sitting me down.

"Right, Kate," She told me, "You have some explaining to do."

**Boy's dorm**

"Who're you?" Kellyn, Isaac and a heavily bandaged Keith walked into their dorm to find another boy sitting on the spare bunk.

"Hey! 'Sup?" The boy said, "I'm Ben!"

Keith grinned, "I'm Keith!"

Isaac rolled his eyes, "I'm Isaac, and this is Kellyn."

Kellyn waved.

"Actually," Ben said, "Have you seen Kate around?"

"You know Kate?"

"Of course I do, Because..."

(**A/N Mehehe, you not gonna be tooold!...yet)**

**Girl's dorm**

Before Kate could start explaining, there was a knock at the door.

Linda hauled herself up to answer. In the hallway stood Janice, with a girl beside her.

"Hey," Said Janice, "This girl's new, be nice to her!" Janice turned, and walked down the stairs.

By this time, Kate and Rythmi had gotten to the door, too. Kate gasped, pushed Linda out the way, and hugged the girl.

"Hey, Kate!" She said, hugging Kate back.

"Hiya! Girls, meet Summer! Summer, this is Rythmi and Linda."

Rythmi and Linda waved. The three girls showed Summer their dorm. Summer plonked down her bag,

"This 'aint a bad place!"

"Ok, but Kate was about to tell us who the mystery boy was." Linda said.

Kate and Rythmi face-palmed.

"Mystery...boy? Kate, if I'm your cousin, do you mean..." She crawled over to Kate and whispered in her ear. Kate nodded grimly.

"Yes. Ben."

"Ben?" Linda and Rythmi echoed.

"Shall I explain or you?" Summer asked.

Kate sighed, "You."

Summer chuckled.

"Well, you see, back in our home town, Boyleland, there was this guy called Ben. He left before I saw him, so I've never known him, but Kate told me about him. So anyway, him and Kate were going out-" She was cut short by Rythmi.

"Kate!" She scolded, "You never said you'd had a _boyfriend _before."

Linda raised her eyebrows, "_You _had Alex." She pointed out.

Rythmi went beet red, and Summer laughed. She guessed that story was for another time, and continued.

"As I was saying, they were going out, but then one day..."

~_Flash back~_

_"Hey, Kate!" The spikey brown haired boy called, waving._

_"Yeah, Ben?" The girl replied, her hair bouncing as she turned her head._

_"Could you come here for a second?" He was looking sad now, and Kate came over._

_"What's wrong, Ben?" She asked, concerned for her boyfriend._

_"Well...my father...he's going on a business trip around the world. He wants me to come too."_

_"So? You take this oppurtunity! And when you come back, you can tell me all about it! It can't take _too _long to travel around the world, can it?" Kate gave Ben a thumbs up._

_Ben felt crushed. His girlfriend was ready to wait years for him to come back. The thing was..._

_"I- we're not coming back. We're going to stay in Kanto." He said, every word making his heart ache more._

_"What...?" Kate's blue eyes clouded with hurt._

_"I'm sorry." Ben had a choice. He could make it seem like he didn't care, and be sympathetic, or he could be mean, and show he had a reason. He made the hardest decision. One he would regret in the years to come._

_"I'm leaving because there's no-one on this island I love..." He felt like crying, telling her he didn't mean it, pouring out his heart to her. But he couldn't._

_Kate was silent, then, "You don't...not even me?" The tears flowed freely down her face._

_Ben couldn't take it any longer, he clenched his fists into balls and yelled, "No! I hate you!" And he ran off, leaving Kate to crumple to the ground, heart broken and bleeding love._

_(_**A/N For people who are clever: Yes, yes that w**_**as **_** a Leona Lewis reference.)**

"And that," Summer finished, her own fists out and she was snarling (but in a cuteish way =P) "Was why we never, ever, wanted to see his fat face in our joint _ever _ again."

Rythmi and Linda were flabbergasted.

"Great scraggy." Rythmi murmered.

Linda cocked her head, "He was _fat?"_

Summer, Rythmi and Kate, who's eyes were watering, face-palmed.

"That's just the problem," Rythmi said, her voice shaking, "He's just joined our school. Today. With you."

Summer's eyes narrowed, and, yelling a battle-cry, ran out of the dorm and to the boy's room.

The girls exchanged worried glances, and quickly followed, yelling their own cries.

**Boy's dorm**

Keith cocked his head, "Um..."

Kellyn gulped, "That's the girls' battle cry!"

Isaac swiveled round to face the door, "In 2.4 seconds..."

And 2.4 seconds later, the door was kicked down by an angry Summer.

"Who the hell is she?" Keith asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Summer scanned the room. Her eyes fixed on Ben, in the center of the room.

"Ben." She growled.

Ben recognised Summer.  
>"Oh...Hi...Summer? I guess Kate told you about me, huh?" He gulped.<p>

Summer charged, bowling him over and pinning him to the ground.

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE IDIOT!" She screamed.

Kate, Rythmi and Linda soon followed, and both Linda aand Rythmi helped Summer in yelling at him, and occasionally punching him (softly) and pinching him (hard). Kate just watched. But her eyes betrayed her anger.

When the girls were finished, they left, leaving the boys' dorm in awkward silence. Kate walked over to Ben, a ray of sunlight making her look even more beautiful than ever,

"They were my girls," She told him, "And that's what you get for messing with my feelings."

She turned to flounce out of the room, but before she left, Ben reached out a hand,

"Kate..." He said, "I only did it to stop you feeling sad..."

Kate's eyes softened, and for a moment it seemed she would forgive him. Instead, she strode to his side, knelt down, and slapped his face twice.

"No, " she said, suprised that her voice was icily calm, "You did it so that you wouldn't have to deal with me later." and somewhere inside him, Ben knew she was right.

Then, Kate turned, and stormed out of the room, the other girls flanking her the whole way.

~_Time skip to night~_

**Girls' dorm**

Kate, Rythmi, Linda and Summer giggled and talked about past experiences. Kate didn't feel guilty, sad or bad, she felt releived and happy that her long seek for revenge was over.

"So then, I chucked the iced water on his pants! Not only did it hurt him in more than one place, " Summer lowered her voice, "Particularly a place I'm not going to mention, (giggles. Summer raised her voice again) but it also made him look like he hadn't made it to the toilet in time!" All four girls burst into fits of giggles.

Then Rythmi yawned, and didn't bother to stop herself from yawning aloud, a feat that would've given her a detention, were mrs. April around, but it sent all the girls into more giggles.

But, after all of the girls had yawned at least four times each, they decided they should get some rest. And so, they all went to bed, but none of them could sleep until at least Eleven o' clock.

**Boy's dorm**

Keith yawned, "You really are an idiot, Ben." The boys had learnt of Ben's past after the girls' revenge, and though Keith didn't voice his thoughts, he was really quite jealous that Ben had been Kate's boyfriend. At the same time, he was angry at him for upsetting her.

"I know..." Ben thought for a moment, "Hey, Keith... Are you Kate's current boyfriend?"

Keith went scarlet, and Kellyn and Isaac laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, nothing." The two boys replied, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Ok, Umm...Can I tell you something, guys?" Ben asked, more than a little embarrassed.

"Sure, sure!" Keith said, releived to change the subject.

"Well...You see..."

"Oh just spit it out, already!" Kellyn said, getting a little impatient.

"I still like Kate." Ben blurted out.

Keith nearly fell off of his bed.

"Like, or love?" He asked.

Ben frowned, "Love."

Keith gulped, and Kellyn chuckled.

"Well, why don't you ask her out, or at least try to make it up to her." He advised Ben.

Isaac nodded.

"Yeah? Ok, then. I'll try that!" Ben smiled.

"I'm going to bed." Keith said. The others yawned, and slept too, but Keith sulked until finally, sleep took him over.

**What do you think? ~Finishes typing and looks at the scroll bar~ Holy butterscotchplumpers! As Linda would say. This is my longest chapter! Yaaaaay!**

**Sorry for the delays.**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Aaaalso,could you rate? Evey little helps! (No, I did NOT steal it of Tesco, I made it up on the spot ¬¬ idiot)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keith: Ohmaigawd.**

**Kate: You sound like a girl.**

**Keith: That's rich, Coming from you.**

**Rythmi: Well, she **_**is **_**a girl, Keith.**

**Linda: How can sounding like a girl be rich?  
>~everyone facepalms~<strong>

**Keith: But seriously, I have to si-**

**SHUT UP KEITH!**

**Kellyn: Where'd you come from?**

**The SKY!**

**Isaac: 'Tis impossible.**

**~Glares~**

**DISCLAIMER! NOW!**

**Linda: Kat doesn't own pokemon. If she did, she'd let Trainers and Rangers be in the same games.**

**Darn you, GameMakers!**

**SURPRISE IN STORE! ;)**

**#WARNING!#This chapter will be rushed#WARNING#**

**Pokemon Ranger School - The beginning**

**Chapter 8**

**Girl's dorm**

Kate fell out of bed. She grumbled, and Linda woke up with a yelp.

Linda bit her lip and got up. Suddenly there was a rather loud knock at the door, and Summer jumped out from under the matresses and flung open the door.

Ben stood in the corridor, a sheepish look on his face and flowers in his hand.

Summer glared at him.

"Those better not be for Kate, or I'll throw you onto the moon!" And the look in her eye told him that even if she couldn't, she try _very, __**very**_ hard.

Kate glared at him.

"Those better not be for me, Ben..." She put her hands on her hips.

"Um, actually they are." Ben blushed, "I'm _really_ sorry about what happened all those years ago, so I came to say sorry... and... will you be my girlfriend, Kate? I love you..."

Kate thought of the perfect way to tell him how she felt about him. She turned around and smiled happily. Tonight was the performance night. (Babyish, I know =P but this'll be _**worth it!**_)

And Kate decided she'd sing a song. To Ben. A love song.

"I'll tell you at the performance tonight." She winked, then was pulled back into the dorm by Rythmi.

"You HATE him!" She said.

"Do I? Really?" Kate talked to Rythmi for a bit...

"Oh, ok, so... I see how you feel... Nice way to tell him!" Rythmi smiled.

**Boy's dorm**

Ben walked back in thoughtfully.

"So, how'd it go?" Kellyn asked.

"She said she'd tell me tonight."

"Tough wait, man." Keith said, only wanting Kate to be happy.

Ben smiled a bit, "Thanks."

**Girl's dorm**

All the girls took part in getting Kate ready to sing tonight. Rythmi did her hair, Linda got her clothes ready, (Because no-body trusted her enough to let her do the make-up .)

_Summer_ did Kate's make-up, and in the end, she looked _stunning_.

Miss. April knocked and poked her head around the door.

"Kate, you look stunning!" (See, told you)

"Thanks, miss." Kate blushed lightly.

"Come on, the performance is about to start!"

Summer, Linda and Rythmi took their places in the crowed, and Kate went back stage.

Performing right now was a comedic act, and they were very popular.

**The Performance**

"And now," The announcer announced, "We have miss Kate singing NOW!"

Kate nervously walked on stage.

"This is-" Her voice was quiet and high pitched. She cleared her throat.

"This is a song for Ben."

All eyes turned to the sweating boy, who was anxiously awaiting the answer, and the spotlight, (run by Linda) split. One on Ben, One on Kate.

Kate smiled, "Here's your answer."

~Kate's answer~

_At first I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>Without you by my side<br>But then I spent so many nights  
>Thinking how you did me wrong<br>And I grew strong  
>And I learned how to get along<em>

_And so you're back  
>From outer space<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>With that sad look upon your face<br>I should have changed that stupid lock  
>I should have made you leave your key<br>If I've have known for just one second  
>You'd be back to bother me<em>

_Go on now go  
>Walk out the door<br>Just turn around now  
>'Cause you're not welcome anymore<br>Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
>Did you think I'd crumble?<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I<em>

_I will survive  
>Oh, as long as I know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>I've got all my love to give  
>And I'll survive<br>I will survive, hey hey_

_It took all the strength I had  
>Not to fall apart<br>Kept trying hard to mend  
>The pieces of my broken heart<br>And I spent oh so many nights  
>Just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry  
>But now I hold my head up high<em>

_And you see me  
>Somebody new<br>I'm not that chained up little person  
>Still in love with you<br>And so you felt like dropping in  
>And just expect me to be free<br>But now I'm saving all my loving  
>For someone who's loving me<em>

_Go on now go  
>Walk out the door<br>Just turn around now  
>'Cause you're not welcome anymore<br>Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
>Did you think I'd crumble?<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I<em>

_I will survive  
>Oh, as long as I know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>I've got all my love to give  
>And I'll survive<br>I will survive, oh_

_Go on now go  
>Walk out the door<br>Just turn around now  
>'Cause you're not welcome anymore<br>Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
>Did you think I'd crumble?<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I<em>

_I will survive  
>Oh, as long as I know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>I've got all my love to give  
>And I'll survive<br>I will survive  
>I will survive... <em>

**(A/N: ****.com/watch?v=Tth-8wA3PdY****)**

Kate glared triumphantly at Ben once her song was finished, and there was deathly silence.

As parting words, she said,

"How d'you like _that_ answer?" Kate asked.

Ben just gasped.

Summer, Linda and Rythmi leapt onto the stage and Kate winked before walking off with them.

Keith was the first to laugh, and then the rest (not Ben) started guffawing (yea) at Ben.

**What do you think? I'm sorry it's short and rushed...**

**I was under pressure (Luna)...**

**I have writer's block, and need Ideas!**

**Don't forget to rate and reveiw! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kat: My friend, it's bloody 2013! I doubt that you've uploaded since '12!**

**Katherine: Really, Kathy, really?**

**Del: Eh, give the chica a break.**

**Me: Dudes, you aint in this story. Butt out.**

**Kate: What's with the K's?**

**Keith: Well fu-**

**Kellyn: Now, now!  
>Rythmi: Seriously, though, SIX GODDARN K'S!<strong>

**Me: AHEM! Anywho, today's a guest star appearance!**

**Please welcome:**

**SUSIE LYRICAL!**

***Sparkle, sparkle***

**Me: Anyways, Kells, go for it!**

**Kellyn: Don't call me that.**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie?**

**Kellyn:...Kath doesn't own pokemon. If she did, she'd allow Pokemon Trainers and Ranger to be in the same games.**

**Me: STUFF YOU GAME-MAKERS! And, off we go!**

The next day, Ben wasn't seen. Talking about missing people, neither was Summer.

Kate was worried.

"I mean, what if a three-headed doppleganger of Gasspacio from whatsit'sname ate their heads off?

Keith rolled his eyes, this was the third time she'd said that, "Well, he'll get a nice surprise," He lifted his sleeve to show multiple bruises, "Honestly, when I challenged Summer to a thumb war, I didn't expect her to be THIS violent!"

"Well, it's your own fault." Rythmi scolded, not taking her eyes off of Kellyn.

"DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT SUMMER?" Kate screeched.

"Hm? Not really, she's safe!" Linda said, bouncing around and smiling, closely watched by Isaac, of course.

Everyone turned to her. Except for Isaac, of course, who was already shamelessly watching her like the stalker he is!

Hm?

What was that?

I didn't hear you, Isa!

Anywho, back to reality.

"Yeah, she's with Ben, on a training excersise!" She chirped.

Kate, Keith, Kellyn and Rythmi facepalmed.

"Could you not have told me this BEFORE I messed up my hair? No? Was that too difficult?" Kate ranted.

"I'm sorry, Kate! Please don't! PLEASE!" Linda begged.

"Tough. Linda, I hereby announce that today, you are not allowed to eat any triple nut chocolate cherry banana 5-length monster tomato-what's-that-doing-here smoothie!" Kate recited with plenty of authority.

Linda's. World. Ended.

Well, she could always steal Isaac's.

Sorry, Kate.

Kate - 0, Linda - 1. *ding ding*, ROUND 2.

Susie smiled to herself. Today would be her time to shine. She'd show these students how to be a pokemon Ranger!

"Hurry UP, Weavile! We don't have all day!" She whined at her companion, Weavile who was falling behind.

"W-weavile." It moaned.

"Oh for Arceus' sake." Susie picked the pokemon up and placed him on her shoulders.

"You lazy git." She swore.

Lucily for her, the gates of the ranger school were appearing just up ahead.

Not much further, and she'd be teaching her very first Outdoor Class!

**Me: GODDARN TADA! By the way, if YOU want to appear in the next Guest Star Appearance, introduced by the character of your choice, just review this chapter (or any other one in the future/past) and tell me a little bit about you/your OC! **

**Cheers, Kathy x**


End file.
